Ghost Story!
by CaramelHopie
Summary: Ini bukan tentang couple, melainkan tentang keseruan VIXX. Ken itu nggak percaya sama cerita hantu sekolah yang diceritakan sama Ravi. Tapi, dia malah takut sendiri! Baca aja, ya!


**Let's Fun With VIXX!**

Sekarang, sudah pukul empat sore. Seharusnya, satu jam yang lalu, semua murid boleh pulang. Namun, kelima sahabat—N, Leo, Ken, Ravi, dan Hyuk masih di dalam kelas. Mereka sedang mendengarkan cerita hantu sekolah yang diceritakan oleh Ravi. "Saat sekolah sepi di malam hari… Dari ruang musik, terdengar sayup-sayup… Suara denting piano… Dan tangisan perempuan…" Saat Ravi bercerita, Ken langsung berlari dan berteriak, "Hei, hei, hei, hei, hei! Hei, ini sudah bubar! Ayo, semuanya pulang!" seru Ken mengagetkan mereka. Leo pun berkutik, "Te… Terus, selanjutnya gimana, Hyukkie?" tanya Leo yang mulai merinding. N menahan Ken dan tetap mendengarkan cerita Ravi. "Kalau kita buka pintunya… Langit-langit ruangan memerah… Dan ada sebentuk tangan berlumuran darah memainkan piano… Sedangkan suara tangis yang memilukan itu…" Semuanya sangat merinding. Muka mereka pucat, dan sepertinya tidak tahan untuk kencing. "WOOOOI!" teriak Ken kembali. Semua melonjak, dan Leo refleks menonjok wajah Ravi. "Aduh… Maaf, Ravi… Refleks…" ucap Leo pelan mengguncangkan tubuh Ravi. Ravi pun mengangguk. "Yuk cepat pulang!" seru Ken lagi, lalu mereka pun keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Cerita itu, aku diceritain kakakku," kata Ravi. "Itu pasti cerita bohong!" cetus Ken ikut nimbrung. "Kita kan, enggak tahu, bohong apa nggak!" cetus Ravi marah kepada Ken. "Bohong! Pasti bohong!" ledek Ken lagi. Mereka pun bertengkar, lalu Leo melerai mereka. "Sudah, dong… Hei, hei… Kita pulang saja yuk, kan hari ini banyak PR Bahasa?" tukas Leo. "Iya, ya! 4 halaman ejaan!" keluh Hyuk menatap Leo. Leo mengangguk pelan. "Lho, buku tugas Bahasa-ku mana, ya… Kayaknya aku masukkan dalam tas… Lho?! Ketinggalan di laci meja…" Ken pun mengeluh dan terduduk di trotoar. "Tadi kau disetrap karena lupa PR!" seru N. "Kata pak guru, kalau besok lupa lagi, ditambah PR Matematika 50 halaman," ujar Ravi sambil berkacak pinggang. Hyuk pun berkata, "Lebih baik kau ambil, deh…" Ken pun melotot dan menghadap ke sekolah yang sudah sepi, sunyi, dan suram mungkin. "Temani Ken, yuk…" ajak Leo yang baik hati, tetapi Ravi mencegahnya. "Nggak usah, nggak usah! Ken kan nggak percaya cerita-cerita horror sekolah, dia pasti berani, kok! Jadi, enggak usah ditemani! Yuk yuk, kita pulang aja!" Ravi mendorong tubuh Hyuk, Leo, dan N. "Ravi jahat…" kata Ken yang hampir menangis.

Ken pun berjalan ke kelasnya, lalu menengok ke laci meja. Tapi, bukunya tidak ada! Waduh, gimana dong? "Nggak ada! Aduh, mana mau kencing…" Ken pun mengeluh, lalu dia segera berjalan ke toilet. Saat menuju ke toilet, dia ingat cerita yang diceritakan oleh Ravi. _Kalau kau lihat cermin di tengah tangga sendirian… Akan terpantul bayangan roh anak yang mati di sekolah dulu… _"WUAAAH!" teriak Ken kencang. Dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tak sengaja menyandung sebuah ember, lalu dia berada di dekat ruangan yang tidak terpakai lagi. Lalu, lagi-lagi dia ingat cerita Ravi. _Di toilet lantai 2 sebelah barat, ada pintu yang tidak terpakai… Dari sanalah muncul sebentuk tangan merah membara… _"Aduh, Ravi… Su… Sudahlah… Duh, kaki sampai gemetaran…" Saat dia akan membuka kunci pintu toilet, dia mendengar suara denting piano dan tangisan perempuan. _Ting… Ting… Ting… Uhuhuhuhu… _"I… Ini… Suaranya dari ruang musik sebelah!" Ken segera berlari kencang keluar toilet dan segera turun, tak sengaja dia membawa tisu toilet. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Ken, yang tadi bukanlah hantu, melainkan Pak Hyungseok dan Bu Hara. Bu Hara menangis karena Pak Hyungseok sudah mempunyai istri. Saat menuruni tangga, Ken terjatuh di tengah tangga, tepat di depan cermin tengah tangga. Dan, saat dia melihat ke arah… Terdapatlah pantulan bayangan anak laki-laki sebayanya. "GYAAAAAAA!" teriakan Ken pun mengejutkan semua orang. Dan ternyata, itu adalah Ravi. Ken pun tak sadarkan diri. "Ken! Ini aku, Ken!" teriak Ravi. "Hoi! Sadar, hoi!" seru N mengguncangkan tubuh Ken. Ken tetap tidak sadarkan diri. "Maaf, Ken. Aku lupa, tadi siang pinjam PR-mu… Aku betul-betul lupa…" keluh Ravi. "Kenapa ada tisu toilet segala…" ujar Leo. "Hoi, sadar…" N tetap mengguncang tubuh Ken. Akhirnya, Ken tersadar. "Aduh, aku _shock_… Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi, Ravi!" ketus Ken, lalu mengambil PR-nya, dan mereka segera pulang bersama-sama lagi. Aduh…


End file.
